Change
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: One-shot. The Wildcats are going through the rough times that High School is throwing at them, especially those two girls who will do anything to break them apart. TxG, ZxS, TaxC


Gabriella hung her head. Sharpay stomped in frustration. Troy sighed. Taylor crossed her hands over her chest. Chad closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Ryan and Kelsi just sat there in confusion. Zeke shook his head. Had it really come to this? Is this what they had become?

Alicia Cole and Charlotte Doyle had gotten what they wanted again. They had wanted to break them all up. To make them all fight. They really had it in for Gabriella and Sharpay, didn't they? Everyone had always thought the gang was stronger than that. That they could last through anything.

It was obvious they hadn't lasted. Those girls had _wanted_ to break them. To test them to see how strong they really were. They thought that after a fight like this, Sharpay would come running back to be their best friend again. But she hadn't.

No one moved. They all sat in an eerie silence. Finally, Gabriella spoke up. "Is that all they wanted? Was to tear us apart?" She already knew the answer, she just couldn't get it through her head, which was unusual for her. You would think, _oh, it's just high school drama. _But it wasn't and it was as plain as that.

"Yeah, and they got what they wanted…again." Taylor bit her lip.

"Like always," Troy said, looking down at the floor.

"You guys know that I really didn't do that to you, right?" He asked, suddenly. "Gabriella, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Chad, you're my best friend. And I wouldn't cheat on Gabriella with Taylor. I know how you guys feel about each other and I wouldn't do anything to screw that up, just like I would never with Gabriella."

"Troy, I didn't make out with Michael Crawford, either," Gabriella piped up again. "I wouldn't do that to you. Not after all that we've been through." She smiled. "I love you too much for that." He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Man, we've been like bros since pre-school. Deep down, I knew that Charlotte was lying, but in my head, I was furious. And I didn't try to beat you out for captain for basketball. I though about it, sure, but I never could bring myself to do that to you. Chad replied to Troy's statement from a few minutes ago. Then, he turned to Taylor. "I always though that you would never do this to me and I should've went with what I knew and I'm sorry."

Taylor smiled. "I know you are." She turned to Sharpay. "I apologize that I didn't believe you. I just flashed back to how you used to be. I overreacted and I shouldn't have done that. I know now that the new you would never call me a stupid, nerdy, stuck up, annoying brainiac. At the time I wasn't thinking straight and I was just upset that you might've called me that, considering you're one of my best friends."

Sharpay smiled, too, and walked over to give her a hug. "That's okay, hon." She looked over at Kelsi with wide eyes. "Kels, I never ever would say that you wrote sucky music and that you slept with Ryan, got pregnant, and had an abortion, because I know that's not true. And, Zeke, I didn't have another boyfriend when we were going through our weird _like _phase thingy."

Zeke rose to his feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Shar, I think you know that I didn't have a girlfriend either, then. And, Ryan, I never _ever_ even thought about trying to take your place as choreographer just so I could be closer to Sharpay."

Ryan shook his head. "You wouldn't make it anyway." He teased.

"Probably true," Troy muttered.

"I heard that!" Zeke joked. Everyone laughed.

"Troy, you honestly believe that I wanted to sleep with Gabriella, right? Not at the summer club, not anytime. No offense to her or anything, but I think of you more like a sister and nothing more."

"I know that," Troy replied. "I was just so caught up in the heat…" He looked down again. "Sorry I punched you."

"It's cool, dude." Ryan grinned. "We're cool."

Gabriella smiled, but then it quickly faded when she remembered something. "I'm getting sick of those two girls trying to change our lives. They do that _all _the time! Not even as much as Shar used two. Am I the only one who's tired of this?"

"I am," Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"They're going to try it again…" Sharpay warned. "I can see it in their eyes. I can read them like a book."

"It's not that hard," Zeke laughed.

"Do you guys ever wonder what we could do to make our friendship stronger?" Kelsi said, quietly, as usual. Everyone nodded.

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

"It's too hard to do this anymore!" Gabriella cried out. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"We'll all get through this. Just like last time. The fight's not fair, because now they have more people on their side and I know that."

"I can't!" Gabriella sobbed. Troy walked into her bedroom. He saw the condition and the wall suddenly became _very_ fascinating to him.

"Yes you can," Sharpay whispered, pulling her to her feet. "Tell him that Stephanie lied."

"He won't believe, me," Gabriella whimpered, looking down at her feet.

"Stephanie is a big fat liar," Sharpay spoke up for Gabriella.

"How do I know that?" He snapped.

"Gabriella's your freaking girlfriend! I though we settled this the last time."

"Yeah," Gabriella said quietly. "Don't you remember? _I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…"_

"That's kind of hard to believe." Troy shot back. "I don't need to be here wasting time when I should be applying for U of A. I don't need this. We don't need this. None of us do."

"You're lying," Gabriella responded. "Your eyes are telling me that we're gonna beat this."

"Well, then my eyes are lying." Troy said.

"I don't believe that," Gabriella said softly.

"You shouldn't," Sharpay said, walking out of the room to find the others.

"These things will change, can't you feel it?" Gabriella asked. "They keep putting up walls to keep us back here, when we could be up so far."

"Those walls will fall down," Troy agreed. Gabriella smiled and they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

Then, she pulled away. "Let's go find those people who are hurting us and fight for what we've worked for in these two years." Troy nodded.

_It was the night things changed_

_Do you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_'Cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujaaaaah_

_We sang hallelujaaaah_

_Hallelujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

**I own nothing! Except for Michael and Stephanie and the plot. The song is Change by Taylor Swift. You can look up the rest of the lyrics on . If you don't understand the story, it's supposed to be about all the high school drama and it's kinda showing them how tough it is to keep the same friends with people on your case and spreading rumors. They're never going to give in and fight until they don't have to fight anymore. Not my best story, I could've done better.**


End file.
